No Girls Allowed Alternate Ending
by FangirlingBrokeMe
Summary: I really loved season one of Bella and the Bulldogs and I think No Girls Allowed was an amazing episode but I think that everything in that episode should've stayed but just add a bit more to the ending, so I wrote an alternative one. It reads better than I've described it, please read and review!


**Hey, I've been working really hard on this story but I'm not sure if it's that good but please read and review!**

 **No Girls Allowed Alternate Ending:**

 **Troy's POV:**

Troy the Wonderboy, the guy that got all the girls had never been more angry, throughout everything I kept it all inside of me, but soon enough it all spilled out. Right after our victory in the unofficial playoffs, the Bulldogs had all headed down to Sawyers farm to camp out and watch the stars.

And by Bulldogs I meant me, Newt, Sawyer, Pepper, Sophie and of course (and most importantly) Bella Dawson. We had built this blazing and beautiful campfire and the stars were stunning and overall the scene we had at our little camp was gorgeous, but nothings beauty could be compared to that of our girl QB who sat next to me.

"Guys?" Bella asked, a huge smile plastered over her face. "You're all my best friends, and I know we've all become so close, but can we do one thing that would really make me feel so much more comfortable around you? Like even more comfortable than I do now and that's pretty comfortable! "

"Sure thing Bella, what was it you had in mind?" Sawyer asked, in his farmers accent. In my head I prayed he wouldn't add in anything about chickens.

"Can we play this game, it's pretty much what the name says it is. It's called Confessions."

"Haha, well here's something you might not all know about The Troy," I said, stepping in whilst letting out a chuckle. "All the girls that I flirt with… All the ladies I like… They mean nothing to me. Only one girl means something to me, but she'll never see me in the same light."

"WHO!?" My five friends burst out simultaneously.

"Ahahahh," I teased, wagging my finger. "When the turn comes back to me, I'll say more about them."

Newt, who was sitting next to me, mumbled something really quietly. After we all looked at him a little confused he said a little louder "Well, here's something you guys probably don't know about me, but I really, really like Sophie…"

"We know!" The three girls exclaimed.

"Well then, I guess I should go…" Sawyer began to speak. "Well, there was this one time I got a pet chicken and I hated her, so I tried to get rid of her, but when I saw how great she was, and how great her friends were, I realized she deserved to be on this farm just as much as I did and I should never have tried to get rid of her. Basically what I'm trying to say is, I'm really sorry that I put you through that Bella, I didn't want a girl on our football team, but now I've realized how wrong I was back then and I can't see how that stupid coach did that to you."

"Thanks Sawyer, but it's okay, I have my team and my best friends and I can still play thanks to you guys!" Bella replied with that pretty smile of hers filling her face.

"Awhhh! Isn't he so sweet!" Pepper squealed clutching her hands together over her heart. "Okay, my confession is, I've liked Sawyer for the longest time and I'm just so happy we're together!"

"Welll then, I guess it's my turn. The truth is, I HATE it when someone thinks another girl is stronger than me!" Sophie was clenching her hands into fists and shaking them at the ground as if she had lost herself in her own world after her confession.

"Ohmigosh, isn't she so cute and perfect?" Newt cooed before getting a few 'seriously?' looks. "Who said that!?"

Bella was staring straight into the fire as it flickered with a frown on her face, "You guys know how much I liked Kyle?"

A stab of pain shot through my chest as she said that, Kyle the Smile happened to get the one girl I was ACTUALLY interested in. But I nodded with everyone else to get Bella to continue.

"And then I liked Zach?" We nodded again. "I kinda like someone else, like a lot and it's not a kind of crush. It's as much as I liked Kyle, except I can't understand WHY I even like him, I mean he's overconfident and irritating and just perfect…" She sighed and trailed off.

"Make a move on him! " I shouted, almost instantly. I knew it wasn't me and no matter how hard it was to see her with other people, I wanted her to be happy – more than anything. Because seeing her smile, seeing her commitment, seeing her eyes light up with happiness. That was sure as hell worth making me feel upset. And yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, Troy the Wonderboy isn't as cocky as he seems, and you're right I'm not, it's all just a façade that no one sees through, except Bella I think. She knows me. "Tomorrow, at school, you have to make a move on him Bella, make yourself happy. Any guy would be lucky to have someone as amazing as you."

"You know Troy, that I will do." Bella smiled and winked at me whilst making those weird finger guns.

For a while, the six of us just gazed at the flickering campfire embracing each others company and then I heard Newt start singing – which surprised me because he was terrified of singing in front of people but soon enough, we'd all joined in.

"I'm saying goodbye to the skyline, hello to the sweet pines. I'm going to see you later street lights, I'm heading back to tree lines. To free times and starry nights, to bonfires and fireflies. Pack your bags it's time to go, cause we got brighter lights back home."

I looked over at my friends as we all continued to sing, the smiles on their faces matched my own.

I think we all fell asleep like that, singing and clapping. And I knew no matter what happened with Bella and her mystery guy, I would be okay. As long as she was.

I felt two hands shaking me from my sleep, and leaning over me was none other than Bella.

"Troy! Troy! I want you to watch the sunrise with me!" I heard her whisper, shrugging off my sleeping bag I stood up and past the extinguished camp fire and to a tree which we climbed together until we had the best view of the sky there ever was.

Slowly, she leaned down to rest her head on my shoulder and just as slowly, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Who's the lucky girl The Troy likes then?" Bella asked, teasing me a little.

"Oh, she's perfect, she's strong, kind, beautiful but there's no way she'd ever like me." I replied smiling at her. "Who's this guy you like? Does he love his hair and his batman cape just as much as Kyle the Smile?"

"Well… No, not really… Hey Troy, what you did for me in the Playoffs, that was the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me, and the fact you thought of it and you put down your helmet first, that took a lot of courage and I don't know if I've ever had a friend like you before."

"You know Bella I've got your back, you're our QB, if anyone deserved to be in the playoffs it's definitely you." I said smiling, but I didn't want her to think I only cared about her because she was our QB. "And the truth is, I think I was quite possibly the angriest when Scully did that to you, especially when he said football is a game for men, I know I thought that at first, but I don't think I've ever been more wrong in my life, you've improved the team so much Bella, you practically carried us to the playoffs. But with hand over heart honesty, I can say that without you I don't know where I'd be, you helped me improve my balance, you tried to protect me from Charlotte – just like I tried to protect you from Zach, I know that I messed up your last cheer competition because I was selfish and I wanted to be quarterback but I'm so, so, sorry Bella I didn't realize how amazing you were back then but it didn't take me too long to figure it out. "

"Troy, it's fine, it's okay, you never need to apologize again, you're one of my best friends and you get all the ladies then you break their hearts so why are you so worried about this lady?" Bella asked me, teasing me and punching me on the arm.

My world came crumbling down when I blurted it out, "Because I like you as more than a friend Bella!"

Almost instantly she pulled out of our embrace, completely shocked and I felt my face flush a little. She stepped back, still shocked and probably uncomfortable when her feet slipped, Bella let out a squeal as she began to plummet off the branch we'd been balanced on, but, I caught her arm and pulled her back up.

"Haha, who knew you could've lifted me with your tiny muscles…" She said, punching my arm playfully to try and lighten the mood.

"Okay, so I know I've kinda completely ruined our friendship by saying that butttt I might as well ruin it further now…" I choked out, who knew that The Troy was not very confident at all. "Wouldyouliketogooutonadatewithme?"

Bella's eyes widened and a huge smile lit up her face, "YES!" She cried out throwing her arms around me in a hug. We stood like that for a while, hugging and gazing at each other. I guess I don't know how long we'll last, I'm just glad we've at least got a chance to.

"You know there's one thing we've forgotten to do," I whispered in her ear and as we broke apart our eyes met, almost as if we had a secret code of understanding we screamed it at the same time: " **SHABOOYAHHH**!"

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
